


Es muss nicht auf jedem Kleidungsstück ein fucking Flamingo sein!

by Luni_Ambrose



Series: Flamingos [1]
Category: Sunrise Avenue (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Flamingos, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose





	Es muss nicht auf jedem Kleidungsstück ein fucking Flamingo sein!

„Komm schon Samu. Zieh bitte was anderes an!“ Leicht verzweifelt blickte Riku auf seinen Freund, der von Kopf bis Fuss irgendwas mit Flamingos anhatte.  
Auf den Sneakers waren kleine Flamingos mit Pailletten, dazu passende Socken. Seine Schwimmshorts war übervoll mit den pinken Vögeln, das Hawaii Hemd natürlich ebenfalls. Auf den Kopf die schwarze Cap mit pinken, glitzernden Flamingos.

  
Samu grinste über beide Ohren. „Gefällt es dir nicht, Schatz?“  
„Nein, nein und verdammt nochmal NEIN!“ Theatralisch verdrehte der dunkelhaarige Finne die Augen. „Es muss nicht auf jedem Kleidungsstück ein fucking Flamingo sein!“ Genervt griff er nach dem Kissen neben sich und warf es zielsicher in Samus Gesicht. „Und auf den Kopfkissen brauchen wir die Viecher auch nicht. Was kommt als nächstes? Kondome mit Flamingos?“

Der Blonde brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Sowas brauchen wir zwei nun wirklich nicht mehr.“ Samu hustete unkontrolliert nachdem er sich verschluckt hatte.

„Na, eine Feder im Hals? Wenn du Mal bei ' _The Masked Singer'_ mit machst wird dein Kostüm sicher ein Flamingo…“ Riku lachte laut.

Nachdem Samu endlich wieder Luft bekam ging er zum Bett rüber, stellt sich vor Riku.  
„Wenn sie dir nicht passen…dann zieh sie mir doch aus…“

Grinsend stand Riku auf und fing an den Blonden zu entkleiden. Stück für Stück verschwanden die nervigen Vögel und sichtlich braun gebrannte Muskeln kamen zum Vorschein. Gierig leckte Riku sich über die Lippen, blickte Samu tief in die blauen Augen.  
Seine Finger fuhren die definierten Konturen des Körpers vor ihm nach. Er spürte die Muskeln, die Adern. Obwohl er jeden Millimeter auswendig kannte, löste es immer noch ein gewisses Feuer in ihm aus.

Riku’s Lippen wanderten langsam am entblößten Oberkörper seines Freundes hinunter. Zärtlich knabberte er an der linken Brustwarzen, biss zärtlich hinein. Samu stöhnte auf, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss seine blauen Augen.  
Der dunkelhaarige Finne wanderte weiter herunter. Mittlerweile kniete er auf dem Fussboden und zog mit seiner Zunge Kreise um den Bauchnabel von Samu.  
Langsam küsste er weiter herunter, ein deutliches Grinsen auf seinen weichen Lippen.

  
Sein Atem traf auf Samu’s halbsteifen Penis.  
„Oh mein Gott…“, flüsterte der Blonde als er die Zunge seines Bandkollegen an seiner empfindlichen Eichel spürte.  
Riku grinste, ließ seine Zunge quälend langsam kreisen bevor er ihn endlich in den Mund nahm. Samu keuchte laut, seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.  
Riku fing an leidenschaftlich zu saugen, zu lecken und leicht mit den Zähnen über die empfindliche Haut zu streifen. Er wusste ganz genau, wie sehr er Samu um den Verstand brachte, das Stöhnen feuerte ihn nur noch mehr an.

  
Der Blonde hatte seine Probleme sich überhaupt noch zu beherrschen. So fand seine Hand ihren Weg in Riku’s Haare. Immer wieder drückte er Riku tiefer auf seinen Schwanz bis er fast kam. Abrupt zog er ihn aus dem warmen, feuchten Mund seines Freundes um ihm sein heißes Sperma ins Gesicht zu spritzen. Riku hatte genüsslich die Augen geschlossen und seine Zunge hing aus seinem Mund um den Samen des Blonden zu kosten.

  
Samu keuchte, die Beine zitterten ein wenig. Aber ein mehr als glückliches Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Riku war aufgestanden und im Bad verschwunden während Samu sich auf das Bett setzte.

  
„Aber die Shorts ziehe ich wieder an…“ kicherte der Blonde und griff nach seiner Flamingo Badehose.


End file.
